Noodle madness!
by SOSOtaku
Summary: This is my second story and you find that haruhi and kyon are quite alike in a weired way poor mikuru and you can find out how noodles affects yuki...Enjoy!:D


**Noodle madness!!!**

Sitting in a warm chair at christmas with a cup of hot chocolate is nice and festive at that time of the year...Not in the boiling hot summer! Haruhi was sitting at the computer updating the website, ocasionly sliding her hand over to pick up the soggy towl on the desk. Looking up and glancing around the clubroom. Mikuru looks down her dress (at god knows what but you might have an idea of what it is...) and then eeks with a frown on her face. While setting up a game of Othello, Kyon slumps over the table and bangs his head, several times. Itsuki Koisumi is once again a minute late but manages to make it in time. Last but definatley not least Yuki Nagato sits in her chair reading a book, also looking in the corner of her eye over to kyons noodles. (Suspicioius?)

"Arghhhhhhhhh I can't take it anymore it is way too hot!" Haruhi shouts banging her fists down hard on the desk, making cups and pencils rattle about and fall off.

" For once I agree, I mean come on you can just about see through Asahina sans dress " Kyon smiled witha little giggle. Everyone looked at Kyon.

" Whattttttttt!, realy are you sure?, oh i feel so naked now ohhh!!!" Mikuru screeched.

"Ummm no it was a joke i didn't mean it no please don't cry."Kyon panted quickly with embarresment. Starting to bang his head even harder on the table and moaned.

" More importantly than Mikuru looking half naked...Haruhi paused and stared.

"Ummm Suzumiya san what are you looking at?" Mikuru asked with fear.

" Oh sorry I was just, anyway the only thing i'm worried about is how hot it is getting in here!" Haruhi said and stared at Kyon, after a while Haruhi carried on with " All in favor of getting a fan say..."

"Noodles!" Yuki blurted out.

"Ok if Nagato realy wants that to be the voting word then so be it " Kyon said awkwardly. Koisumi walked over and grabbed a bowl of noodles and sat down at the table.

Yuki turned her head and looked at the noodles until Koisumi had finished

" Ok then so who wants to get a fan?"Haruhi asked urgently.

" I " Kyon contributed.

" Thats not the word." Yuki said unhapily.

" Ok then Noodles" Finally Kyon muttered

" What about you Koisumi ? " Haruhi asked gently.

" I am sorry but I can not help you because I don't feel the warth my body always stays cool" Koisumi happily says.

" Ok Yuki what about you" Haruhi says waving her wet hand infront of Yuki's face.

"What the heck is she looking at ? I don't know anyway we don't need to ask Mikuru, Kyon already made my point earlier" Suzumiya san awkwardly said. Everyone stared at Kyon while he grins and raises his eyebrow.

Breaking the silence Kyon interupts with " Ok then lets go buy a fan. Yuki are you coming with us?" Shaking her head she shuts her one walks out the door, closing behind them carfully and quietly. Immediately Yuki rushes to the pot of noodles which is still nice and hot and sticks her face in and suddenly...

" I I I forgot my waaaaaaaaaaaa..." Five minutes laater umm sorry do I know you, Kyon told me to meet him here at about 7:00 and I had to go to the bathroom and if he wasn't here then he would leave my money on the table or something(who knows why) ..." Tanaguchi babbled awkwardly.

Yuki watched him like a hawk.

"I'm gonna go nice meeting you." faster than lighting and forgetting his money he rushed off freaked out by the then carried on eating her tasty steamy noodles.

Ok guys maybe theres a moral here like... Don't get in the way of Yuki and her noodles or something like Don't arrange to leave something at a certain place because chances are the person will forget... LOLXD anyway more to come soon please review tell any1 Such as Grannies Old men Dogs Cats People you like People you hate People of all ages XDXDXD Cyax

I would like to mention Ruka-Pyon Puts Me In A Spin for helping me with spelling ( like Immediately and come on XD) And for getting me into this you rock and so does ANIME:D Byex


End file.
